


chivalry

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ficlet, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The boy is bloodied and holding a dagger too ornate to belong to a ruffian like him. Steven holds his hand up to keep his men back.“What is your name?” He asks.





	chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/174774444520/marvel-moodboard-stony-king-knightau-the)

The boy is bloodied and holding a dagger too ornate to belong to a ruffian like him. Steven holds his hand up to keep his men back.

“What is your name?” He asks.

The boy’s brown eyes narrow distrustfully. “Your name first.” Steven considers the careful and calculating gleam of the boy’s eyes. The kind found in those of a cornered animal.

“Sir Steven Rogers and these are my men. If you are friend to our cause, we mean you no harm.”

“And what cause would that be?”

“The cause of King Howard. We ride in answer to his call that all noblemen be gathered under the banners of House Stark.”

The boy seems shocked at this. His eyes dart to take in the faces of all the men in front of him. “Then you are too late, Sir. House Stark has fallen. The King and Queen have been taken hostage. Imprisoned.”

“And what of his heir and son? Prince Anthony?”

The boy tenses at that. “No one really knows. It has been three days since Stane stormed the capital. He could be halfway to Paris by now.”

Steven nods. This is troubling news. His first action must be to rejoin Lord Nicholas and his troops. They must fight for their King. He turns to give the orders, but spies the way the boy is looking behind him. “Where are you going?”

The boy jumps at that. “Anywhere but where I’ve been.”

Steven motions for a spare horse be brought forth. “I hope you can ride?”

“I used to better at it.” A smile forms on Steven’s lips despite himself.

“What is your name?” The boy hesitates, but only for a moment.

“Tony. My name is Tony.“


End file.
